digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Renamon (Digimon war of all worlds)
Renamon is the Digimon partner of Kia Komori. Renamon is a mysterious, yet caring Digimon. If her tamer doubts herself, Renamon will turn into Relemon. Renamon can fuse with Kia, or warp Digivolve to become Sakuyamon. Attacks * Diamond Storm: Renamon summons a cloud of razor-sharp shards that she fires on her foe. * Power Paw: Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes. Other Forms The name "Renamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Relemon Relemon is the Fresh form of Renamon. Relemon is an adorable fox. She only appears when Kia doubts herself. Her only attack is Transformation. Attacks * Transformation: Transforms into anything of a similar size, though it can't conceal its tail. Viximon Viximon is the In-Training form of Renamon. Viximon is a fox Digimon. Her only attack is Killing Stone. Attacks * Killing Stone: Turns itself into a stone and attacks the opponent by emitting a poisonous gas. Kyubimon Kyubimon is the Champion form of Renamon. Kyubimon is a kitsune (demon fox) Digimon. She attacks with great pride, showing honor to her tamer. Her strongest attack is Dragon Wheel. Attacks * Dragon Wheel: Kyubimon starts to spin, creating a ball of fire surrounding her. Then, summons a dragon to destroy her enemies * Fox Tail Inferno: The blue flames on her tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which she launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. * Evil Flame Dragon: Kyubimon shoots a eruption of flames from her tails. Taomon Taomon is Renamon's Ultimate form. Taomon is a fox Digimon. Taomon looks rather interesting and attacks strongly. After Renamon is done in this form, she is forced to return to Viximon. Her strongest attack is Talisman of Light. Attacks * Talisman of Light: Paints in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a giant explosion and annihilate them. * Thousand Spells: Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. * Talisman Star: Throws the Devanagari letter which spins and cuts all in its path. Sakuyamon Sakuyamon is Renamon's Mega form. Sakuyamon has two forms, normal and miko. Like Taomon, after this form Renamon is forced to turn back to Viximon. Sakuyamon's strongest attack is Spirit Strike. Sakuyamon is known to represent Kia's desire to be saved by her own prince. * Spirit Strike: Sakuyamon attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. * Amethyst Mandala: Sakuyamon strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. * Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth: Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. * Fox Drive: Leaps high into the air and uses its staff to create a sphere of mystical blue flames. * Diamond Darkness (w/Anubismon): Anubismon creates an eternal darkness covered by a diamond dust created by Sakuyamon that leads you to the Dark Area if you're evil, and saves you if you are seeking light.